Total Drama Goes High School Style
Welcome. Here we have gathered 12 contestants to visit a SPECIAL REALITY SHOW high school. They will have to compete in challnges like school crap and survive the radical host, which is one of my customs! 1 per user! PLEASE BE ACTIVE AND LIST THE STEREOTYPE! Sign Ups Closed # Klarissa- The Antagonist- Izzynsierrafan12 #Natasha- The Nice Girl- Emuparade #Quinn-The Mean Cheerleader- EBGR #Jonathan-The Bad Boy-Joneboy704 #Natalia(Tal)- The Italian Goddess-Gwen Is Kewl #Milana- The Clique Girl- Zoomer72 #Rachel-The Mean Cheerleader-Snow #George- The Villain- Survivor321 #Nate-The Smartie-TDIMAN #Denise - The Popular Girl - TDISF #Max, the Smart Guy - Mr. E #Rex, The ninja who is crazy - Kokoti9 Elimination Table Day 1 Chat Jonathan: ladies and gentelmen, feast your eyes on the baddest, the meanest, the toughest person in the world... Jonathan! Rex: elex is bigger, meaner and tougher... but he isn't from this world >.> (mysterious past anyone?) Milana: Meh. *starts texting with her Blackberry* Jonathan: (CONF) Is this loser for real? Jonathan: I cant wait to shove you into a locker. * laughs and gives Rex a noogie* Nerd. Rex: *punches jonathan in the stomuch* you don't want to mess with me Denise: *arrives* Umm... This is the place? Milana: *looks at nails* Pretty much. Rex: *climbs waal then roof with suction cup gloves* Denise: *glimpsees Milana* Hmm... Where do you come from? Rex: uh oh *suctions cup gloves have nowhere to grip/suction on to* hmm *falls* NNNNNNO *lands on denise* ow *gets up and helps her up* Milana: Somewhere. *looks at Denise* How about you? Quinn: Hey guys! *applies lipgloss* Rex: (CONF: i want an enemy so...) *trows a random bucket of tuna at quinn* Milana: *takes Quinn aside* I like your style. Alliance to the final 2? Tal: Sup guys? Jonathan: *winded* i'm a black belt Rex, and try fighting me when I'm looking, I'll kick your a**! (CONF) I cant wait to drop that nerd. But I definetely need an ally. I might be able to ask Rachel since I already know her. Maybe Tal... Klarissa: *steps in and walks pass Quinn* You are too fishy to be wearing lipgloss cheerleader! *takes the lopgloss and throws it to Rex and walks past Rachel* I hate cheerleaders! *takes a sardine and smushes it in her face and walks to Rex* You impress me... But you are a little weird... I never knew geeks could drop strong dudes... *walks to Jonothan* Lucky last, you don't scare anyone... Is anyone running away? Quinn: *to Milana* I'll think about it.... Xalia: Whoa :D! Super DRAMA! LOLZ! I once killed a monkey but anyways! YOUR CHALLNGE BEGINS! AWESOME! 8) Challenge Xalia: Alright, your challnge is a speech of why you should be class president! But the twist is, you get to vote but you can't vote for your own! :P Klarissa: *gets up on stage* Hello umm... whatever you guys are. Klarissa here... Doy ou know why I should have the honor of being... ell whatever...I should win class president because if a stupid fishy cheerleader or cheerleaders or bullies win this award. This competiton will be messed up! That is why you should all vote for me. Thank you! Natasha: *walks up on the stage* Hello fellow contestants. I am Natasha. You all, well most of you are very good peopel and deserve a person like me to be class president. I am a nice girl and will help throught he way, maybe a vfew alliances. IT would be my honor to develop this award unlike SOME people *glares and Jonothan and Klarissa* Thank you. Quinn: *walks up onto the stage* Hello my fellow school mates. My name is Quinn and I would love to be elected your class presdent. There are many reasons why. One: I am friendly and easy to get along with. Two: I will help you though the game, if you help me in return. Three: I will take up all offers on alliances, ecetra. Four: I am confident and try my best in everything I do. Five: I am not afraid to try anything new. Thank you for listening and I hope you all consider electing me, Quinn, for your class presedent. Thank-You. *smiles and walks off the stage* Natalia: *pulls up a stool wearing a blue tank top and white shorts* Hey guys Im Natalia but you can call me Tal. My good points ok. Im an olympian and I have 6 gold medals. Im a blackbelt in 3 different forms of martial arts and I can take someone down before they know what happened. But Im also one of the friendliest people you could ever ever meet. Im great at helping people when they are sad or need help and Im extremely understanding. I get people and people get me. So thats whats up. *winks* Milana: *walks up to the podium dressed formally yet casually at the same time* Grettings everyone! As you all know, I'm Milana, you're fellow student, and I'm running for Class Pres. If you elect me as your leader, I will ensure you that I will be able to solve all your problems with the flick of my wrist. I have my own personal entourage to thank for that! Bully fights, spitball spitting, and overall school suckingness will be gone! So elect Milana, you're fellow student, as your Class President. You won't be dissapointed! Jonathan: * walks up casually to podium wearing his usual black zip up hoodie with a white t shirt with a skull on it underneath, and loose fitting jeans (his normal clothes)* I should be class president. I dont lnow if you guys have heard of Oweguy's Rebooted camp, *looks at Rachel and Tal* but I definetly add the most drama out of anyone here. Plus, I'm strong* shows off hs biceps, I'm smart, and what can I say, I'm a killer with the ladies *glances at Tal, but then turns away* not to metion a killer with any jock that gets in my way. i'm okay with nerds *glares at Rex* with a few exeptions* puts hand to fist* but it's not like I'm a buly. I was actually bullied a lot as a kid *pauses and begins to get emotional* but now, nobady tries to buly me, or it will be the last mistake they ever make. And that's why I should be class president. *walks off podium and pushes Rex to the ground* Denise: *walks up to the podium dressed as she always does* Hello, my name is Denise, and I'm a normal student, like any of you. I have all your problems: I am late to classes, lose my school stuff, have qualifications, have to join more activites, and much, much more. So, as a normal student, I would know what we want, so I think that's why you should pick me. If you choose me as your class president, I'll stop all bullying in school, and I will hear to every and each student's opinion about what we, the students, should do and have. So, please, vote for Denise Amanda Jones, another normal student in this school, to be your class president, and you'll clearly see how things will change for good. *walks off podium* Rachel: Hi im Rachel Weber and I wanna be your 2011 president! I know most of you *Glares at Quinn* and you know me. Ill get new lockers for the school and paint it in whatever color you want! Im also head cheerleader, Been on TV, and likes all of you. So vote for me! Xalia: So that is 8 out of 12 speechs! Hurry hurrry hurry And Jono is such a bada***! LOLZZZZZ (Joneboy704- everybody. I could not posts things for a while now, so I tried firefox, and it works. So everybody, from now on, to use this Wiki, it works, just do it on Firefox... your welcome everybody:)) (joneboy704- nevermind, the wiki works again everybody:) Xalia: Time up! Vote for fav speech! Klarissa: Jonothan i guess Denise: Milana *winks at her* Jonathan: Well, I have to say Natalia, but thanks Klarissa, you might have just found an ally.(CONF)As for Denise, she's popular, and popular kids usually end up with popular guys...jocks.*puts hand to fist* I HATE jocks. Natasha: Well, Milana seems nice! I vote for her! Jonathan:(CONF) Did she just say that milina seems nice? She obviously couldnt tell that speech was sooo fake. I can read people, Milina is not someone you can trust. But whatever, her mistake *grins* Denise: (CONF) I'm thinking Jonathan is being overconfident with this... He's an easy out, but, maybe, I can keep him... Anyways, he's an easy out *grins and muts some make-up on* (TDISF: @Jonathan: Denise... Is a girl -.-) Milana: Denise. (CONF) Denise seems to like me . . . she seems trustworthy enough . . . Denise: *turns around and looks to Milana* Huh? Milana: *looks boredly at Denise* Final three, you, me, and Quinn. You in? We vote together. Klarissa: Jonathan, Rex here! (CONF) Well, Milana's alliance is going down! Jonathan: *walks over to Klarissa* yea?(CONF) She probably wants to ask me out or something. *smiles* I wouldnt dought it. Jonathan: Look Klarissa, you're cute and all, but I've kinda got this thing going on with natalia, so...yea. Klarissa: I am not asking you out! ALLIANCE! Natalia can be in too! Milana: *walks up* You're going to trust HER? I wouldn't . . . Klarissa: Well if he does trust me, he is smart! *slaps her* Jonathan:(CONF) Yes!!! Catfight! Jonathan: Ladies, there's enough of me to go around*grins* Milana: *is in shock* You've just made a very powerful enemy, Klarissa. Jonathan, if you're smart, you'd vote with me. Not this . . . unpredictible . . . person. (CONF) WHO THE ***** DOES SHE THINK SHE IS? Jonathan: Umm... Cant we all work this out *nervously* Milana: *glares at Klarrisa and stalks away* Klarissa: *punches her* JOHNATHAN! ARE YOU IN OR NOT! WHO CARES WHAT THE IDIOT MILANA SAYS! I AM TRUSTWORTHY, I JUST LIKE DISSING PEOPLE! Milana: THATS IT!!! *flips around and tackles Klarissa* TAKE THAT YOU *****!! Rachel: John! Jonathan: Oh s***. *slowly walks away from fighting* hey Rachel. (joneboy704-sorry, repost that last comment, it messed the thing up so I deleted it. just post it agian. no big deal.) (Joneboy704-is anyone still here?) (Zoomer72- Yep!) Jonathan: *Rachel begins to say something* Sorry, I really gotta take care of something. *walks over to fight* Jonathan:*Breaks up fight* Break it up! *Klarissa walks away* Milana: *glares at Klarissa and turns to John* If you're smart, you'll vote with us tonight. *stalks away* Jonathan: *runs after her* wait. *puts his hand on her shoulder and moves in, but as she turns around, they're lips accidentally touch* (CONF) That was TOTALLY an accident!!! Rachel: Vote for me! Jonathan: *looks at Melinda akwardly, then runs to rachel* You didnt see that did you? Milana: *opens her eyes calmy* (CONF) I don't even know . . . Rachel: Just vote for me! Jonathan: I dont owe you anything in this season, got it!!! Plus, I already voted for natalia, and if you even want me as an ally this season, then vote for me! Natalia: I do vote Jonathan on this one. But Id be your ally. Jonathan:(CONF) What the f***?!! Now natalia shows up? Please, everyone just dont say anything about the kissing, or they will have a HUGE enemy!!! (Gwen: I missed something here? Kissing?) (Joneboy704-dont you go back and read what you missed whenever you get on?) (Gwen: Yea but I missed it the first time. I just saw it.) Natalia: You seem jumpy. Jonathan: Jumpy? No, I just had a bunch of coffee. *puts hand behind his neck and looks around nervously, notices that all eyes are on him* So, how's it going sweetheart.*tries to keep his cool but is too nervous* Natalia:I know nerves when I see them. Thats not coffee. (CONF) What? Rachel: Loser Natalia: Me? George: Hello People, I'm George (CONF I will play these losers like a violin! Rachel: Who are you? Jonathan: Lets just get outta here *pulls natalia into hallway* Natalia: *in hall* Tell whats going on please Jonathan? (Joneboy704- just so that everything makes sense, lets say that this camp happens after oweguy's camp, so we'll assume that there's probably something going on between Natalia and Jonathan) Jonathan: Nothing, just wanted to get away from those people. George: I am a canidate for prez! I am likeable! I will make academics fun! I will make athletics important! I will listen to everyone here! I will stop bullying and get new lockers and make new extracurricular activities! I will be YOUR FIREND AND IMPROVE THE SCHOOL! Natalia: *puts hand on his arm* Ok. *smiles* Rachel: (CONF) Not likey. George: (CONF) I will do something to humiliate that Natalia chick so much cause she is so popular! (Joneboy704- just to remind you, by the time the Oweguy camp was over, they are probably together, so as of now, can we say they are together?) George: Hello dude you must be Jonathan! (Gwen: Ya.) Jonathan: *about to kiss Tal but is interrupted by George, gets mad and pulls out switchblade* Yea?!! Tal: *gently pushes his hand down* George: No problem, just a friendly hello. Jonathan: *calmed by Tal* Oh, um... hey. What, you want an alliance for something? The answer is yes, now can I please be alone with my girl here? George: Yes. *walks away* (CONF) Jonathan seems like a tough guy. But loyal. I will use hi until he has outlived his usefullness, then I will cut him loose and throw him overboard Jonathan: Thanks bro *looks at Tal* Do I have permission to kiss the pretty lady?*smiles* George: (CONF) You may wonder why I am so villainous! My friend at home wanted me to create a new villain for tv! A entertaining one! *sneaks into the science room and steald a bar of uranium*